EACW Uprising Episode 11
by johaku0
Summary: The Fallout of the EACW Skirmish match and build up to
1. Promo

EACW Uprising Intro and Promo.

(Uprising Theme Song Hell by Disturbed)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Welcome everybody to EACW Uprising Live from the first Mariner arena in Beautiful Baltimore Maryland We are Just 24 hours removed from an Epic Skirmish pay-per view and we are going to Keep it Rolling with an Epic show tonight"

(Johaku0 Walks down to the Ring with Kikyo Theme song The Night by Disturbed)

Johaku0: "Well What a Event Last night I would like to take this time to call out the winner of the Skirmish match Edward Elric."

(Kouga Walks down to the Ring them song The Animal by Disturbed.)

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Kouga walks to the ring): "Well that's not Edward Elric That is the Man Johaku Eliminated Last night in the skirmish match and Kouga does not look happy At all."

Kouga: "Johaku0 you are such a Parasite last night you were an entrant in the Skirmish Match and who did you go after and Eliminate first me you should be removed from your EACW owner ship Position "

Johaku0: "Kouga I was Eligible for the Skirmish Match Just Like every Superstar here in EACW but Since you seem Eager to get back at me I will Let you pick my opponent for tonight and the Kind of match I will be facing him in the main event."

Kouga: "Fine then I Choose for the Match type a Glass and Barbwire weapons match where all the weapons will be made of glass and Wrapped in barbed wire and the only way to win is By Pin fall or Submission and for your opponent I Choose Broly"

(Kouga leaves the ring and walks up the entrance ramp.)

Johaku: "Hey Kouga did I say you had the Night off you have an opponent Tonight as Well so get your ass back in this Ring Because your opponent is The New EACW World champion Inuyasha and Your match is Next."


	2. Inuyasha vs Koga

EACW uprising Opening contest.

Match Announcement: "The following contest is Scheduled for one fall and will be contested under Extreme Rules there will be no count outs and no Disqualifications the only way to win is by Pin Fall or Submission Introducing First in the Ring From Japan Weighing in at 210 pounds Kouga."

Inuyasha Introduction (Theme song Waking the demon by Bullet for my Valentine): "And introducing His opponent From Japan Weighing in at 215 pounds he is the New EACW world heavyweight champion Inuyasha."

EACW Broadcast Announcer (Talking as Inuyasha Walks to the Ring: "There he is the New EACW world Heavyweight champion Inuyasha Strolling down to the Ring…. Wait what the Hell Kouga Attacking Inuyasha on the entrance ramp."

Match: "The match has started as of now the Bell has rung But Kouga is Just beating the hell out of Inuyasha Lefts and Rights to the Face now Out of the Ring grabbing a Steel Chair Placing it in the Center of the Ring And Now A DDT on to The Chair now the cover 1, 2 Inuyasha Kicked out and is back to his feet and Hits Kouga with a Round house kick to the head of Kouga Taking him down now Inuyasha to the Top Rope and Hits the Wind Scar Elbow drop on Koga 1,2,3 Its over."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner Inuyasha."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Inuyasha Just put away Kouga Very Quickly Great showing for the New EACW World champion but coming up Next We have a Rematch for the EACW Intercontinental championship it will be the Former EACW Intercontinental champion challenging the New EACW Intercontinental Champion DoFlamingo inside of a 15 foot High Steel Cage."


	3. Steel Cage Match

EACW Uprising Intercontinental Championship Match

Match announcement: "The following Contest Is Scheduled for one fall and it is for the EACW Intercontinental Championship it will be contested inside a steel cage the only way to win is by Pin fall, Submission or Escaping the cage through the door or over the top."

Kohaku Introduction (Theme Song Adrenaline by Shinedown): "Introducing First the Challenger from Japan Weighing in at 210 pounds he is the Extreme one Kohaku."

EACW Broadcast Announcer (talking as Kohaku Walks to the Ring): "Kohaku Looking to Regain the Intercontinental championship but this man will have something to say about that."

DoFlamingo introduction (Theme song Master of Puppets by Metallica.): And His opponent accompanied by Luna weighing in at 250 pounds he is The EACW Intercontinental champion The Don DoFlamingo."

EACW Broadcast Announcer (Talking as DoFlamingo walks to the Ring): "And here he is DoFlamingo the New EACW Intercontinental Champion Giving his Jacket to the Lovely Luna as he Enters the Ring With the Intercontinental Championship belt in his Hand as the steel cage Lowers Around The Ring and the Two Competitors."

Match: "The Match has begun as Kohaku and DoFlamingo Lock up Center of The Ring Collar and Elbow Tie up DoFlamingo Now into the Side Headlock now Kohaku Bouncing DoFlamingo Off the ropes And Knocking him Down With a Clothesline But DoFlamingo Quickly back to his feet and a right hand to the Extreme One Now DoFlamingo Picking Kohaku up and Slamming him down to the Canvas with a Nice Body Slam Now Picking Kohaku up And Now Kohaku With an Elbow to The Gut of DoFlamingo Now A Right Hand to the Head of DoFlamingo Now a kick to the Gut and a knee to the face Now Dragging DoFlamingo over to the Cage and Ramming his head in to the Steel Mesh of the Cage Wall and another ram head first into the wall of the steel cage busting DoFlamingo wide open now Raking Doflamingo's face across the steel chain link Now Kohaku With an Irish whip Sending DoFlamingo into the ropes and Knocking him down with a Vicious Clothesline now going for a cover 1,2 no DoFlamingo got the shoulder up now Kohaku with hard vile shots to that open wound on DoFlamingo now going to the top rope is he going to try to escape the no a moonsault on to DoFlamingo into a cover 1,2 no DoFlamingo kicks out Now Picking DoFlamingo up But DoFlamingo with forearm to the face and another forearm to the face now bouncing Kohaku off the ropes and a spear now into the cover 1,2 no Kohaku kicks out now Both men back to their feet DoFlamingo now with Shot to the gut and an Abdominal stretch submission hold hear a incredibly painful hold DoFlamingo Breaks the hold and Now is Removing the turn buckle cover Exposing that steel turnbuckle and Driving Kohaku's Head in to the top turnbuckle and Kohaku is busted open but wait a minute Kohaku up with a Low blow of his own all Legal here in EACW now DoFlamingo with the Don bottom the cover 1,2 no Kohaku Kicks out now DoFlamingo going for the door but Kohaku pulling stopping him but wait Luna handing DoFlamingo a Steel chair DoFlamingo now Missed with the Steel Chair and Kohaku with a kick to the gut and The not the Kin Twist taking the intercontinental champion Kohaku now going the top rope wait Going to the Top of the Cage and The Swanton Bomb from the top of the cage the cover 1,2,3 It's over."

Match Ending Announcement: "Here is your winner and the New Intercontinental Champion Kohaku."

EACW Broadcast Announcer (Talking as Kohaku Celebrates his Win): "I can't believe what a hellacious and Physical Match that was Kohaku is Walking out of the First Mariner Arena a Two time EACW Intercontinental Champion Well Ladies and Gentlemen Coming up Next Tonight May be Broly's Biggest Challenge to Date when he goes one on one with a man Twice his Size that man Being the EACW Owner Johaku in a Barbwire match."


	4. Broly vs Johaku

EACW Uprising Glass and Barbwire weapons Match.

Match Announcement: "The Following Contest is a Glass and Barbwire Weapons Match and is scheduled for one fall there are no count outs and no disqualifications."

Broly Entrance (Theme Song Let the Bodies hit the Floor by Drowning Pool): "Introducing first from Japan Standing over seven feet tall Weighing 400 pounds the Behemoth Broly."

EACW Broadcast Announcer (Talking as Broly Walks to the ring): "Well Broly looking to destroy the EACW owner as he was handpicked by Kouga to do but his opponent is not a push over by any means these fans Booing Broly but likely cares."

Johaku Entrance (Theme Song the Night by Disturbed.): and his opponent From Shreveport Louisiana Weighing in at 380 pounds he is the EACW Owner Johaku."

EACW Broadcast Announcer (Talking as Johaku Walks to the ring): "What an Ovation every fan in this arena on their Feet as the Boss Looks into the ring and sees Broly he is not even showing fear as he knows this Match is most likely going to resemble to big Semi's going head to head."

Match: "Here we go Broly and Johaku with a collar and Elbow Tie up Broly with a Side head Lock Johaku pushes him off and Knocks Broly down with a big boot to the Face Now Broly Up as He and Johaku are Now Trading Right hands and Broly Knocks the EACW Owner down with a thunderous clothesline now Broly outside the ring looking under the Ring for a Weapon Pulling out 4 Glass Light tubes and a Barbwire Wrapped Steel Chair now putting the weapons in the ring now back into the ring himself back into the ring now with the barbed wire wrapped Steel chair to the back of Johaku and Another Chair shot to the back of the Owner Now Johaku with a Punch to the Gut out of Pure Desperation the back of Johaku now bleeding from the back and Now Johaku with the Barbed wire wrapped Steel Chair and the Chair Right to the Skull of Broly and Broly is bleeding and Bleeding Badly as well as being Floored by that Chair Shot Johaku Into the Cover 1,2 and no The Behemoth Kicks out Now Johaku Pulling Broly to his feet And Broly with a Right hand to the Head of Johaku and A big boot to the face of Broly and Broly with one of those Glass Light tubes Shattering it over the head of Johaku0 Laying it out and busting the EACW owner Wide open Broly going for the cover 1,2 no Johaku kicks out Broly now rolling outside the ring and Looking under the ring again now pulling out a Barbed wire board and a Glass Table Putting them both in the Ring Setting up the Glass table in the corner But Broly's body is completely covered in blood Johaku now with his hand around the throat and a Choke slam on to the barbed wire board and Broly's face tells the story as he pulls himself off the board His back looks like hamburger meat as Johaku Sets Broly up for the Spear and He hits the spear Shattering that Glass table as Broly went through it Now Johaku Setting Him up for the Big boss Power bomb Wait a minute Kikyo running out here and Kikyo has one of the Light tubes What the hell Kikyo Just hit her Husband a Light tube shattering across the back thanks to Kikyo and here Comes Kouga And Kouga with a Barbed Wire Wrapped Baseball Bat to the head of the EACW Owner and now Broly into the cover 1,2,3 it's over."

Match ending Announcement: "Here is your winner Broly."

Kouga: "Hey Johaku I hope you can hear me because your wife just let me know that at Code black in three weeks you and me have an extremes rules match and by the way you wife also told me that she is done with you also she wants you to know that if you lose to me at code black you will be removed from power and I will become the owner of EACW."

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Wow what events here on uprising Kouga and Kikyo have just turned the tables on Johaku what a announcement just made by Kouga but coming up next is the number one contenders match it will be Alphonse Elric vs. Light Yagami winner will face Inuyasha at Code black.


	5. EACW Number one contender match

EACW Uprising Main Event

Match Announcement: "The Following Contest is to determine the Number one contender For the EACW World Heavyweight Championship at Code Black and it will be contested under Extreme Rules there will be no Count outs and No Disqualifications the only way to win is by Pin fall or Submission."

Alphonse Elric introduction (New Theme Song Dignity by Bullet for my valentine): "Making his Way to the Ring From RisinBul Weighing in at 200 he is one half of the EACW Tag team Champions Alphonse Elric."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Alphonse Walks to the ring): "Alphonse has a great Chance to become the Number one contender for the World title tonight but This man will Have Something to say about that."

Light Yagami Introduction (Theme song Justice by Rev Theory): "And His opponent From Japan weighing in at 240 pounds Light Yagami.

EACW Broadcast Announcer (Talking as Light Walks to the ring.): "Light Yagami is still sore from that table's match two nights ago at EACW Skirmish but Looking to become The Number one contender for the EACW world title but his opponent tonight is as tough as they come this is sure to be a Great Match."

Match: "Here we go Collar Elbow Tie up Light Yagami Switches putting the side head lock Alphonse bounces him off the ropes Light Come back with a clothesline Alphonse Ducks underneath it and Alphonse with a Kick to the gut now a Right hand to the head and a DDT Driving Lights head in to the Canvas the cover 1, 2 no Light kicked out at Two now Alphonse Rolling out of the now looking under the ring grabbing a ladder as well as three steel chairs placing all the weapons in the ring now climbing back in to the ring and no Alphonse now with a Steel chair in hand Light back up and The Chair off the Skull Of Light Yagami Floored with a Steel Chair to the skull Light is now Busted open Alphonse into the cover 1,2 no Light Just willed his shoulder up now Alphonse picking Light up and Setting the ladder up in the corner Light now back to his feet now he is busted open pretty bad but Light with right hands to the head of Alphonse Now a Nice Swinging neck breaker in to the cover 1,2 no Alphonse kicks out Now Light Rolling out of the ring Now looking under the ring and pulling out Two Tables."

Putting one table in the ring and Setting One table up outside the ring and wait Alphonse is on the top rope holy shit a cross body onto Light through the Table but you can't win the match out here now Alphonse Throwing Light in to the ring but Light back up with a Steel chair and hand and the chair across the skull of alphonse laying him out and busting him wide open Light Crawling Towards the Cover Will Light become the Number one Contender 1,2,no no Alphonse Kicked out now both men back to their feet and Light With the DDT Now Setting up for the spear alphonse gets up and walks right into the Spear hears the cover hook of the leg 1,2 no Alphonse somehow Kicked out Now picking up a Steel chair but Alphonse with a chair of his own and the chair right to the gut now The Alchemist Twist Neck breaker on the Chair now Setting up the table that light put in the ring now placing Light on the table and now Climbing the Ladder now at the top of the ladder and now a splash through the table the cover 1,2,3 it's over


End file.
